


The perfect room

by 14Lupin42



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14Lupin42/pseuds/14Lupin42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of a room inside T.A.R.D.I.S.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The perfect room

**Author's Note:**

> This was a giveaway thingy of my tumblr account. The person who won could request a one-shot of whatever pairing they wanted. It's very short, but I hope you likey.

The last timelord woke gently to the sunlight that poured through the thin drapes by the only big window in the room. Well, it wasn't any real sunlight, since the room was inside T.A.R.D.I.S., and when the Doctor thought more with his sleepy mind, he wasn't really sure where the light came from. A small movement from his left drew his attention. A warm smile grew on his face, when he looked at the brilliant, oh so brilliant woman next to him. The long blond hair was tangled here and there, and the face it framed was peacefully asleep. Turning to his side in the bed, the Doctor snuggled a bit closer to Rose, and rested his head on the pillow. He couldn't help the grin on his face when he watched this womans face. The full lips, long lashes, smart eyes, that magnificent smile, even the slight wrinkles. He loved everything. He reached his long fingers to brush away the bangs from her face, gently. However she did stir awake by the movement, opening those green eyes. She blinked once, twice, realizing who was in front of her she gave a gentle smile. It gave small sparks through his body. The old timelord never dreamt of feeling this again. But here was Rose, making him fall in love again.

”Morning.” She mumbled, strecthed and gave him a small kiss. ”Mmm. Where should we go today?” The Doctor wrapped his hands around her.

”Well.” He started and looked at the window. ”I feel like something new.”

 

-

 

”Come on Doctor, this room is perfect for me and Rory.” The Doctor walked inside the room where Amy was yelling from, and stopped at the doorframe. Amy was sitting on the bed, swinging her legs. Still, the room seemed dark and lifeless.

”Well?” Amy asked, looking at him with expectation. The Doctor stared at the room for a second more before turning his head with denial.

”No, no, this isn't good at all. Just look at it, you need more...” He gestured at the whole room, ”more lamps. Yes, there isn't enough lamps. Come, I think I know just the right room.” Amy frowned for a moment, but got up and out of the room, calling for Rory. The Doctor stood by the door, fiddling with his hands. He hesitated, but stepped fully into the room, to the big bed. He drew his hands on the blanket, up to the pillows. He turned the corner out, revealing the purple-blue shirt under it. Swallowing down the lump in his throath, he reached for the shirt.

”Doctor! Where are you?” He drew his hand quickly away.

”Coming, coming!” He anwsered, giving a final look at the shirt, and tucked the blanket over it. He gave it a last small smile before turning around and shutting the door.


End file.
